Naruto: Zodiac's Curse
by XxKyuubiBasketxX
Summary: When Naruto went on a mission with his team...Something strange happened...He turned into one of the twelve Zodiac Animals!  NaruX?


**In heaven, the god decided to have a banquet, and invited all the twelve animals to come, and told them specifically to not be late. The mischievous rat decided to play a trick on the cat and told it that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The next day, eleven animals came to the banquet, but not the cat. The rat rode on the ox the whole way there and they all had a wonderful time, but the cat missed out. This is the curse of the Sohma family, it was carried on for generations. If they were weak, or hugged by a member of the opposite gender, they would transform into one of the twelve zodiac animals. But sadly when the god died, the curse through in more pain for the zodiac animals, only two of them survived. All of them were spread in all nations. Now they return….**

**Naruto Sohma-Fox**

**Gaara Sohma-Raccoon**

**No one knew Naruto were zodiac animals until that day after their mission with team seven….**

* * *

Naruto was at his house, preparing for his next mission, with his team.

"Yea!, I'm going to need this!"exclaimed Naruto excitedly as he put the last of the things in his pack and headed out the door. The blonde walked passed the many buildings that stretched through out the village to the hokage mansion. (Naruto has a normal life until that mission).

"Your late Naruto!"shouted Sakura impatiently.

"Sorry I was running late,"said the blonde happily.

"As usual,"said the raven. The hokage was Sarutobi. Kakashi was always early when it came to a mission, he would just be late on training. (à"Icha Icha Tatics"ß).

"So what mission do you have for us today?"asked Sakura.

"Okay, you have a mission to…"Help a farmer, with his job!"said the hokage.

"…,"murmured team seven. (You could hear a pin drop -_-)

"That mission is boring…,"whined Naruto.

"You guys just became Genin!"shouted the third angrily. "Great…I'm going to get yelled at for this…,"Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, you will began your mission now,"said the hokage. Team seven headed out the door, for their mission.

"The third always gives us boring missions!,"exclaimed Naruto.

"Have to say, that I agree with Naruto," said Sasuke. They now arrived at the farm.

"I'm going to talk to the farmer, that were here,"said Kakashi. After they were done, it started to rain.

"We have to stay here for the night,"said the sensei.

"Okay,"replied team seven. "They don't look happy,"thought Kakashi.

"This place is horrible for sleeping,"signed Sakura. She expected this would happen.

"I'm just going to go to sleep now,"said Naruto as he headed to bed in his sleeping bag. Then it happened Sakura tripped and landed on Naruto, then a sudden poof appeared that was the color of red. When the poof disappear, she saw Naruto clothes on the ground and a fox. (The fox made a anime sweat drop). Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were speechless.

"What the hell happened to me!"yipped the fox.

"Ummm.., Naruto?"questioned Sakura.

"Yea,"said the fox.

"What happen?"asked Sakura.

"I don't really know, you just landed on me and now I'm a fox," explained Naruto. (Kakashi and Sasuke still speechless). Then a big poof appeared, Naruto was naked.

"NARUTO!, go change!"shouted Sakura. The blonde ran to the bathroom to get change back into his clothes.

"There all done,"said Naruto.

"Umm….Kakashi can I ask you something?"asked Naruto.

"Yea,"said Kakashi. (Not speechless anymore).

"Do you know what happen to me?"said the blonde.

"Maybe…, I'm not sure,"murmured Kakashi.

"Please tell us what you know,"asked Sakura.

"Okay, Here is what I think,"said Kakashi as he told the story.

When the story was done, everyone was speechless.

"Were going to have to tell the Hokage about this,"said Kakashi.

"You also said that two survived, who is the other one?"asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but the other one is a raccoon,"said Kakashi.

"Okay,"said Naruto.

"Also don't get near anyone with the opposite gender, you might transform,"said Kakashi

"Okay,"replied the blonde.

"I'm going to sleep now,"said Naruto as he went to he sleeping bag. Then everyone else went to sleep. The next day, team seven got everyone and packed up to head back to Kohna. When they reached Kohna, they headed to the hokage mansion first.

"How was the mission?"asked the third.

"It went great,"replied Kakashi.

"You guys can go now,"said Kakashi. When they headed out.

"I have something to tell you Hokage-sama,"said Kakashi as he told everything that happened.

"So, is that what happened?, I can't believe Naruto is the fox spirit from the Chinese Zodiac,"exclaimed the third.

"Did you tell him to stay away from people with the opposite gender?"asked the third.

"Yea,"said Kakashi.

"Okay, you are dismissed," said the hokage.

"Hai," said the sensei as he left. Naruto was at home eating ramen as usual, Sakura was fixing her hair, to impress Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke was at the training grounds.

"I can't believe all that happen yesterday,"said Naruto.

"Oh well,"said Naruto as he shrugged. The next day, Kakashi told them to meet at the Leaf's gate. When everyone was there, Kakashi started to explain about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Like I told you the Chunin Exams are going to start,"said Kakashi for the fifth time.

"Okay, okay, we get it!"exclaimed Naruto.

"You are going to meet other ninjas at academy and that is where you will start part one,"explained Kakashi.

"Okay, all of you need to sign this,"said Kakashi as he handed them a paper. When they signed it, two fox ear appeared on top of Naruto head.

"Umm…, Naruto?"said Sakura pointing to the ears on Naruto head.

"Eekk!"yipped Naruto.

"Ummm…I'm going to try to get rid of them, bye!"said the blonde as he ran all the way to his house. Then the rest, went home. The next day, it was time to go to the academy. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke soon meet up and headed to the academy. (Naruto's ears are still there). When they were already there, they met up with all the other ninjas even from the sand, sound, and rain village. Team seven even met up with friends from the academy.

"Naruto?, you still did not get the ears off,"whispered Sakura.

"Umm…I could not get them off, I hope no one sees them,"whispered Naruto.

"Hey, Billboard-Brow!"said Ino happily.

"Hey, Ino-Pig!" said Sakura happily.

"I know my team is better than yours!"said Sakura.

"No way, my team is better!, but you do have Sasuke,"mumbled Ino.

"Naruto?, is that you?" said Ino.

"Yea…,"said the blonde.

"What is with those ears?"said Ino.

"Nothing!"said Naruto blushing. The ears then disappear.

"Oh, never mind, then,"said Ino as she walked away, to her teammates.

"Attention!, we will now head to part one of the Chunin Exams, so please follow,"shouted Anko. Everyone followed her to a forest, the forest was creepy.

"Okay, this is the Forest of Death,"said Anko as she pointed to the forest.

"Each team will have a scroll, and the others will try to take your scroll,"said Anko.

"You will need both scrolls, the Heaven, and Earth, to go the tower, and get to part two,"explained Anko.

"Okay, begin!"shouted Anko as all the teams headed straight into the Forest of Death.

"Do you know the plan?" said the Grass Ninja.

"Yea,"said both of the other Grass Ninjas.

"So, who do we attack you first?"asked Naruto.

"First, we need a password, just in case we get separated,"said Sasuke.

"Okay,"said the blonde.

"The password is the poem of Ninja Way, do you all know it?"said Sasuke.

"Ummm…Yea,…..," said Naruto confused.

"Does not look like you get it,"signed Sakura.

"Never mind let's go,"said Sasuke annoyed. They headed north toward the tower until a giant snake showed up. The team got separated faraway from each other. "I'm going to start with the fox sprit first,"thought the Grass Ninja.

"Ouch!, that hurts,"cried Naruto. Just then the giant snake coiled Naruto. The blonde could barely move, just then a Grass Ninja showed up.

"Who are you?"said Naruto.

"My name is Orochimaru,"said the Grass Ninja. Then Orochimaru stuck a needle with red, bloody, liquid in Naruto's neck, and then a mark shaped as a fox burned into Naruto's arm. After that the Grass Ninja left, and Naruto fell unconscious on the giant snake. (It's still coiling him).

"Naruto, Sasuke, where are you?"wondered Sakura as she walked around searching for the others.

"Where is Naruto and Sakura?"thought Sasuke. Then a Grass Ninja showed up.

"Who are you?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm Orochimaru, and nothing else important to you,"said the Grass Ninja. The Ninja attacked Sasuke and he dodged it. Finally, Sasuke used needles and strings to stick the ninja to the tree. He then used "Fire Ball Jutsu" on the strings and it burns the Grass Ninja. There were pieces of his skin, that fell on the floor. The Grass Ninja pulls of the rest of the skin to show his true face.

"What are you?"said Sasuke as he landed on a tree branch.

Orochimaru formed some signs and bit Sasuke neck forming a mark.

"What did you do to me!"shouted Sasuke.

"I gave you a parting gift,"said Orochimaru as he left. A few minutes later, Sasuke fell unconscious from the pain….

* * *

_~Please Review My First Story And I Hope You Enjoy!~_

_By: XxKyuubiBasketxX_


End file.
